Survival of the Fittest: Betrayal
Chapter 20: Betrayal (Part 1 of 4) Zaeron threw Kelx into a tree. "I will ask you one last time, WHERE IS VEZON!? "Th-th old arena. Fighting Si-Sitrius." Zaeron turned to the others "I'll be back." Zaeron teleported." What should we do with this guy?" asked "Possesser" Commodon, who lead the group, didn't know what to do with him. Bamf! Zaeron was back. "Vezon has betrayed us. From what I saw, he just joined forces with Crotask, shredder , and Ihui." Commodon told them to start setting up camp. ---- Maledict, chained to the wall, reached out with his demon powers. An exiled skrall, he thought, could destroy some of his enemies. ---- Kelx could feel an alien mind trying to control his own. He tried to fight it but was soon overcome. He reached for his thornax launcer and fired at possesser's back. but commodon leapt in the way and was blown to pieces. Kelx lunged forwards and kicked possesser in the face, knocking him out. Zaeron looked at Zek-protodite-tox. "I hope this helps." He reached out with his darkness powers and restored Zektox with shadow protodites. "Thanks" The two warriors turned to kelx and lunged forwards. The fight was fierce. But eventually The skrall fell as Zaeron chopped of both his arms and head. Chapter 22: Betrayal (Part 2 of 4) Possesser knelt by the charred remains of Commodon Zaeron stood next to him. "Is there anything-?" "No." "You re created him." Posesser pointed to zektox. "He was alive, commodon isn't." Zaeron walked away. Makura stepped in front of him. "What are we supposed to do now? We should attack Vezon and end one of our problems." "No. we would be dead against the combineed power of Ultimate sitrius, Vezon, shredder, Crotask, and Ihui." Angry at the toa not co-operating, Makura stormed off. ---- Maledict, at the edge of the volcano reached out once more with demonic powers, this time, two a more powerful being. ---- Makura struggled against the alien onslaught against his mind. But eventually the alien mind defeated and controlled his own. Makura ran up to Possesser and promptly ate his head. He turned around and saw a Zaeron standing wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Makura ran through the forest. Zektox ran in. "No.." Zaeron sadly said: "We're going to need help. Wait here." Bamf! He teleported. ---- Eritko sat at the back of the base, stunned by Pyroketox's words. Bamf Zaeron landed on him. Zaeron stood up, brushed himself off and walked off. Five minutes later he returned, dragging a protesting Axoras and Imydrex. Before leaving, he looked at Eritko. "Glory? You're a simpleton." Bamf! he was gone. ---- Zektox and Zaeron explained the situation to Axoras ind Imydrex. They both understood and were ready to hunt down Makura. Chapter 24: Betrayal (Part 3 of 4) Makura lunged into the camp swinging his large axe as he went. Zektox jumped over the axe and charged at Makura, stabbing him in the foot. Makura kicked him and his foot phased through him. Makura turned around and Imydrex stabbed him in the face. The blow didn't go in very deep, which meant he was still alive. He swung his axe at axoras, but he dodged and it was stuck in the ground. xoras leapt onto the axe, ran up the handle, he jumped above the traitors neck, but Makura Reached up and grabbed him, threw him through a large boulder. Imdrex lunged forwards, but Makura stomped on his head. Zaeron turned to Zektox. "Go. Get yourself to Pyroketox. tell him of the deaths of possesser, axoras, and Imydrex. If I do not come, then inform him of mine as well. Zektox nodded and ran. Zaeron looked at the corpses. He reached out to Imydrex's corpse. shadow tentacles erupted from his hand and the armor of Imydrex came forwards, the Crustinax armor attached to zaeron, the weapons fused to zaerons. Axoras armor flew forwards and attached itself to zaeron, who was now as tall as Makura. "Prepare to die Makura, I ultimate zaeron, will free you from Maledicts curse." Chapter 25: Betrayal (Part 4 of 4) The two titans lunged at each other, weapons moving so fast it seemed as there were three weapons in their hands. Zaeron avoided the large axe and punched Makura in the face, making his eyes bulge several times bigger than normal. He quickly recovered and attempted to impale Zaeron. Zaeron twisted Makuras arm and grabbed his head, kneed him in the face, and pushed him off a cliff. Zaeron leapt off and the battle resumed. Punching each other with punches that would have shaken the foundations of the planet. Zaeron grabbed Makura and teleported. ---- Maledict stood at the volcanos edge, watching the skies as he controlled Makuras movements. Zaeron and Makura fell towards the acidic lava. Zaeron saw the acid and wrenched away Makuras axe, then cut him in half. Zaeron shed the extra armor and teleported. Makura looked up at the grinning Maledict, who shove him into the volcano. ---- Zektox met up with Pyroketox and the others. He told them of the deaths of those who died because of Makura. Zaeron was alive however because he sent a mental message to zektox. They kept moving. and they found Altor, Walorkan, and Ralord. "Just where do you think your going?" Pyroketox sighed. "You're not coming." " Have you learned nothing about Altor being so stubborn?" Ralord asked. Walorkan stood up. "Might as well accept it, we're going with you buddy." Category:Survival of the Fittest